Shine
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: A Obito no le importaba el brillar como a la mayoría de los Uchiha, pero, lastimosamente su suerte no pensaba así. [KakaObi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" **De cosas de la vida… no tan normales"**

Obito Uchiha no era popular, no era un prodigio, no era feo, no era guapo, entre otras muchas cosas. Obito era un estudiante promedio, de los que no sobresalen mucho ni tienen una vida glamorosa. Obito era un Uchiha, pero no estaba familiarizado con la fama y renombre que traía su apellido; por lo que, Obito Uchiha, en pocas palabras, era un cero a la izquierda. Era de esas personas a las que casi nunca ven y cuando lo hacen solo se les da un saludo seco o finges que no ves para evitar la incomodidad de saludar.

No era que le importara mucho lo que las personas pensaran de él. Claro que no. Él estaba bien siendo quien era, aunque sus otros familiares lo criticaran constantemente acerca de su status quo, que no era popular, que no era un alumno sobresaliente, que sus ropas no eran como las que un Uchiha debía tener. Puras patrañas que se las podían meter por donde la luz no les diera. Tampoco tenía como que amigos, lo más cercano era Rin, pero lastimosamente después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, ella había empezado a alejarse de manera lenta pero constante. Ahora solo compartían saludos algo incómodos.

Obito le dio un sorbo a su cajita de fresco sabor chocolate y siguió observando a través de la ventana del salón. Otra vez nadie se había acercado a hablarle, antes le dolía y una que otra vez se había descubierto llorando en su habitación o en un baño del instituto intentando esconderse. Nadie lo podía culpar porque era demasiado sentimental. No se quejaba, había cosas peores, gente muriendo, personas perdiendo a sus familias y esas cosas. Él tenía a su familia, no esa bola de gente con su mismo apellido, no, él si tenía una familia de verdad conformada por su madre, su padre, su tío Fugaku, la tía Mikoto, el pequeño Itachi y el aún más pequeño Sasuke.

El tío Fugaku era un amargado, pero era amable a su manera, su tosca manera; sin embargo, el tío Fugaku le daba trabajo los fines de semana en la empresa para que pudiera comprarse sus mangas, videojuegos y lo que le diera la gana, era generoso con su pago. La tía Mikoto era un amor de persona, siempre le regalaba dulces y era súper servicial, con Itachi compartía dulces y conversaciones amistosas y con Sasuke le sacaba los celos fraternales a Itachi, era divertido ver la cara de ansiedad en el rostro de Itachi cuando cargaba al pequeño Sasuke de 3 años. Oh, el pequeño Sasuke, tan lindo como Mikoto y amargado como Fugaku.

Sus padres… sus padres eran sus personas más valiosas, siempre lo apoyaban cuando metía la pata, situación bastante constante en su vida. Nunca le hacían caso a los comentarios desdeñosos de sus congéneres Uchihas, bueno, a menos que fuera la tía Mikoto que lo regañaba por solo comer dulces, ahí sí que sus padres tomaban acción. Ellos eran sus ejemplos a seguir, siempre se esperaron grandes cosas de él porque bueno, su madre había sido una de las estrellas más famosas de Sharingan y su padre era uno de los mejores ejecutivos que tenía. Ella le enseñó del canto y su padre acerca de los negocios, lo primero le gustaba más que lo segundo.

Obito suspiró levemente, recargó su cabeza en su palma derecha y empezó a tararear una canción de las que había hecho su madre. Esa en particular le gustaba porque era como una nana, suavecita y dulce, él recordaba que su madre se la cantaba cuando era más pequeño y se ponía a llorar cuando escuchaba acerca de lo poco que les agradaba a sus otros tíos aparte de Fugaku. Otra vez se sintió medio mierda y se detuvo de seguir tarareando porque un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó. A veces se sentía muy solo y otras veces le daban ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien, y sabía que podía hacerlo, su padre le había enseñado a cómo hacerlo. Otra cosa, es que se diera la oportunidad.

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y lo vio, el jodido "genio" de la secundaria, Kakashi Hatake. Antes se peleaba mucho con él, incluso habían terminado en los golpes, pero de un tiempo para acá todo había terminado, no peleaban, no hablaban, nada de nada. Ya no había motivos para pelear porque el motivo, entiéndase Rin, ya no estaba. Había madurado lo suficiente para saber que en realidad Kakashi no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que Nohara fuera tan superficial o mejor dicho soñadora. Está de más decir que el propio Hatake había dejado claro como más de mil veces que no estaba interesado en ninguna chica, oh, pero claro que todas las mujeres pensaban que era una tapadera para esconder el profundo amor que el antipático y serio chico profesaba por una de ellas. Obito se mordió la lengua para no reírse y que se pudiera malinterpretar, igualmente no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa, sus arcos externos se ladeaban un poco por la risa que quería salir, pero se mantuvo firme y le dio un cabeceo a modo de saludo. Educación ante todo o un porrazo por parte de su madre.

Lo raro de todo eso fue que Kakashi le regresó el saludo, ¡le regresó el saludo! Se alzó de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia, no le gustaban los quebraderos de cabeza. Sacó el paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate y se dispuso a abrirlo, frunció el ceño, el jodido paquete no cedía. Utilizó más fuerza y su bendita suerte le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se rio en su cara―. Mierda, ahí se fue mi almuerzo―murmuró fastidiado, sus galletes fueron a parar al piso. Su madre lo iba a regañar por no comer y lo peor era que como era viernes le tocaba ir a ayudar al tío Fugaku a Sharingan.

Pegó un pequeño brinco cuando un paquete de pan con crema cayó encima de su pupitre, alzó la mirada y observo a Kakashi que parecía estar leyendo un libro. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero sentía que el peligris estaba escondiendo, más de lo normal, su rostro entre la bufanda de color grisáceo―. Me sobró― fue lo único que dijo para seguir leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Obito sintió que se le encogió el corazón, hace mucho que nadie hacia algo lindo por él y realmente ya no sentía el mismo desagrado por el otro, aunque a veces le daban ganas de golpearlo porque le parecía medio… prepotente; sin embargo, no pudo evitar alegrarse―. ¡Muchas gracias, Bakakashi!―su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza al notar como lo había llamado, Kakashi había dejado de lado el libro y lo observaba con una ceja alzada―. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Es la costumbre!―intentó excusarse negando frenéticamente con las manos. Soltó una risa nerviosa y suspiró levemente.

―Sería bueno dejar esas costumbres―dijo en un tono medio serio, sin ninguna amenaza en él, pero con un tono formal. Fue raro, al menos para Obito.

Obito se sentía como alguna clase de perro que se vendía por comida, pero en esos momentos no importaba―. ¡Sí! Muchas gracias de nuevo, Kakashi―el mencionado solo asintió y desvió la mirada con rapidez al ver la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba el de cabello negro. Reprimió una sonrisa.

* * *

Llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro al enorme edificio de Sharingan, que tenía como presidente a su tío Fugaku. Era una de las mejores agencias para la formación de estrellas, tenían a los mejores en esos momentos, por lo que muchos jóvenes ansiaban ser representados por ellos. Sacó su carnet de su maletín y lo enseñó, pudo ver la cara de estupefacción al ver las tres aspas en su identificación y no los culpaba porque bueno, tenía 17 años y tenía en su poder una identificación que solo era para los que podían ir al último piso donde estaban los altos mandos―. Si quieren pueden preguntarle a la secretaría, ella me conoce y eso―Obito sonrió algo avergonzado mientras despeinaba su cabello, esos eran nuevos guardias y no los podía culpar por su incredulidad.

Uno de los guardias asintió y entró al enorme edificio, Obito espero paciente hasta que el otro guardia regresó algo avergonzado―. Lo lamento, Uchiha-sama―el hombre hizo una reverencia.

―¡Oh! No se preocupe―el pelinegro negó con la cabeza―. Es normal su proceder y no es necesario el Uchiha-sama, con Obito me basta―el muchacho hizo un gesto y se despidió de los guardias de la entrada y se condujo al ascensor. Saludó a las personas que conocía y subió a la oficina de su tío Fugaku. Alzó una ceja al no ver la amable secretaría de su tío en su puesto pero se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Sonrió alegre al notar a su primo pequeño Itachi de 7 años sentado en unos sillones leyendo―. ¡Hola!―saludó entusiasta sin interrumpir su caminata hacia la enorme puerta de la oficina de Fugaku.

Itachi despegó su vista de su libro y le sonrió levemente a Obito―. Hola, deberías esperar un poco, padre está algo estresado, creo que está teniendo problemas con algo―aconsejó sabiamente el niño.

―No te preocupes, Itachi, he sobrevivido varias veces a tío Fugaku, puedo con esto―y abrió las puertas que lo condujeron al infierno. Los ojos algo irritados por el desvelo del presidente de la compañía se posaron en él, algo pareció hacer click en la mente del mayor y Obito tuvo el vago presentimiento que hubiera sido mejor hacerle caso a Itachi.

―¡Tú serás el nuevo integrante de Akatsuki! Gracias a Dios tu madre hizo algo contigo y te enseñó a cantar, solo necesitarás practicar un poco lo del baile, sí, necesitamos arreglar los trajes. Kanae, ―hasta ese momento Obito reparó en que la secretaría estaba ahí―ordena que los trajes cambien a la medida de Obito, necesito que todo esté listo para mañana al medio día, puedes retirarte. Oh, también convoca a Haruka y Ren a una reunión aquí de inmediato―Obito se dio la vuelta con claras intenciones de salir corriendo de ahí al escuchar el nombre sus padres, la cosa se estaba poniendo seria. Emprendió la huida a su máxima velocidad.

―¡Kanae!―Obito sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo al ser tacleado por la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

" _Maldita suerte la mía"_ Obito suspiró derrotado, ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan amable era la secretaria.

* * *

Gracias por haber terminado de leer ^^ Espero y haya sido de su agrado, en otro fic comente que sería bueno hacer un grupo KakaObi en face y por suerte ya lo hicimos, así que les dejo el link en mi profile porque aquí no deja .o.

Nos leemos después~

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la canción que se menciona. Solo la historia es mía uwu

Disfruten~

* * *

" **Luces"**

Obito se removió incomodo en su asiento, su madre se encontraba su lado derecho y su padre a su lado izquierdo, ambos flanqueándolo para evitar cualquier intento de escape; además la secretaria de su tío estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina. ¿No podía tener una vida normal? Solo quería trabajar para ir a la convención de anime que iba a haber la próxima semana. Suspiró derrotado y se encogió un poco en su asiento.

―¿Y por qué estamos aquí, Fugaku?―preguntó su madre con curiosidad. Haruka era más parecida a él en su forma de ser.

Ella era la hermana mayor de Mikoto, la esposa de Fugaku, mientras Mikoto era toda una señorita recatada y dulce, Haruka era un torbellino en persona, siempre vivaz y ruidosa. Eso había sido algo que había atraído al público y sus fans, una estrella diferente, con un aura alegre y sin miedos a reírse con fuerza por miedo a parecer poco femenina. Haruka Uchiha había sido una de las mejores estrellas que había sido representada por Sharingan, ya que hace unos años se había retirado para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Fugaku estaba sentado al frente de ellos, paso las manos sobre su escritorio―. ¿Recuerdan la publicidad acerca del nuevo integrante de Akatsuki?―preguntó con voz seria.

El padre de Obito asintió―. Yo aprobé las propuestas para las campañas publicitarias, ¿ocurre algo malo con ello?―cuestionó con voz seria.

El menor de los Uchiha se hundió en su asiento sabiendo lo que venía, giró disimuladamente su cabeza en dirección de la puerta para tantear terreno; sin embargo, la "dulce" secretaría que lo había tacleado al suelo seguía ahí.

―El nuevo integrante rompió contrato porque "no lo tratamos como a una estrella"―explicó con sarcasmo el hombre―. Sharingan ha gastado bastante dinero en las campañas publicitarias que anunciaban al nuevo integrante, aunque como Kurosuke sabe no se ha dado ningún dato en específico a excepción de que será un hombre, eso con la idea de generar expectativa que ha decir verdad se ha logrado. Las ventas para la presentación que debería tener el domingo se vendieron el mismo día que salieron a venta; además las redes sociales y los mismas noticieros no dejan de recordarlo―Fugaku soltó un suspiro.

Haruka asintió y sus cortos cabellos se movieron un poco―. ¿Y Obito tiene que ver con esto por qué…?―la mujer ya sabía que rumbo estaba tomando toda esa discusión, la cara de ansiedad de su hijo se lo confirmaba.

El hombre asintió―. A decir verdad, quiero que Obito tome el lugar para ser el nuevo integrante de Akatsuki―Obito parecía a punto de reclamar, pero Fugaku se adelantó―. Lo he escuchado cantar cuando está aquí trabajando y tiene buena voz; además, Haruka le ha enseñado bastante acerca de ello, no es como si nunca hubiera recibido canciones de canto, no es un novato en ese aspecto.

Ahora fue el turno de Kurosuke de asentir―. Sé de lo que hablas, Obito tiene talento―cierto calorcito agradable se posó en el estómago del menor―. Pero no lo podemos forzar a hacer algo que no quiere, sabes que es diferente cantar algo en un set de estudio a cantarlo sobre un escenario y con miles de personas que te vean.

―Es ahí donde se sabe si una persona puede soportar este mundo sí o no―continuó Haruka el discurso de su esposo―. No quiero que mi hijo lleve una carga que él ni siquiera pedía.

Los ojos de Obito se pusieron brillosos, aun a pesar del pánico que había sentido al escuchar las palabras de su tío sabía que sus padres no lo iban a obligar.

Fugaku cerró los ojos cansado―. Lo sé y respeto su opinión, pero si no encontramos un remplazo urgente vamos a perder mucho dinero, además del respeto como compañía―el pelinegro abrió los ojos de nuevo―. Puedo poner un anuncio discreto, incluso buscar entre solicitantes o estrellas en progreso, pero quiero apostar por Obito, sé que él puede hacerlo; después de todo es un Uchiha―terminó por decir viendo fijamente a Obito.

Tanto Haruka como Kurosuke suspiraron―. Siempre apelas al lado Uchiha, ¿no?―preguntó con cierta gracia la mujer.

―Lo haré―tanto madre como padre se giraron inmediatamente para ver a su hijo. Fugaku sonrió complacido―. Siento como si en verdad pudiera hacerlo―anunció con la mirada decidida. Obito sentía como si eso fuera algo que necesitaba; además, no era tonto, sabía que Fugaku nunca hubiera optado por él si en verdad no creyera que fuera capaz.

―Bueno, no quería decirlo, pero en verdad quería que lo intentarás, hijo―Haruka sonrió divertida y su esposo asintió. Obito soltó un suspiro resignado.

Cuando los tres miembros de la familia giraron a ver a Fugaku este ya estaba con el teléfono haciendo llamadas―. Ellos te ayudarán―anunció mientras señalaba a un gran número de personas que entraban por la puerta, Obito tragó grueso mientras se lo llevaban arrastrado.

―¡Te iremos a acompañar dentro de un rato, Obiobi!― se despidió alegremente la pelinegra ondeando su mano.

Lo único que escucharon antes de que se cerrara la puerta fue un―. ¡No me llames así, mamá!

―En verdad creo que lo hará bien―Fugaku habló con voz calmada.

―Nosotros también lo sabemos, Obito tiene talento puro, no quiero decir que sea perfecto porque tiene muchos aspectos que pulir, pero es como un diamante en bruto―Haruka sonrió confiada―. Después de todo somos sus padres, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para saberlo?

* * *

Los dos días se le habían ido volando, se sabía la letra de la canción al derecho y al revés; además no lo habían dejado descansar ni un poco por lo que la coreografía también ya se la sabía de memoria. Cada paso y cada silaba estaba aprendida, se removió incomodo en su asiento, rozó lentamente la máscara naranja que llevaba puesta, la capa negra con nubes rojas se movió un poco.

―¿Nervioso?―buscó a su madre a su lado derecho. Ella vestía hermosamente un vestido azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su piel pálida.

El muchacho asintió apretando los lados de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado―. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me he dormido, casi no descanse nada. Las del maquillaje me tuvieron que ocultar las ojeras.

Haruka sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello―. Eso es normal, yo casi me muero en un ataque de pánico la primera vez que salí al escenario, tu padre tuvo que calmarme―aceptó resignada la mujer―. Pero cuando el show empezó, todo fue genial, era… era como si simplemente pudiera hacerlo. Salió natural, no te preocupes―ella sonrió enormemente.

Obito asintió levemente―. Llevo máscara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Haruka sonrió―. Apóyate en eso―y le guiñó un ojo antes que el padre de Obito pasará por la puerta.

―Es hora de que Obito vaya subiendo―y el menor se puso de pie ajustando su máscara y arreglando la capa que llevaba.

La presentación se iba a realizar en uno de los set de programas de Sharingan por lo que había bastantes personas, pero no una multitud, aunque las cámaras lo hicieron tragar grueso cuando las vio. El ruido y las miradas atentas lo perturbaban un poco.

Las luces se apagaron en el set y esa fue su señal para salir al escenario que no le era nuevo, había practicado ahí. Cerró los ojos y se mentalizó para hacerlo, escuchó los murmullos de las personas, incluso podía sentir las miradas de todas esas personas sobre él. La pantalla detrás de él brilló mostrando en unas letras grandes y blancas la palabra Tobi.

―¿Tobi? Suena como a un perro no a nombre de idol―escuchó básicamente el grito y apretó los labios sintiendo el repiqueteó de su corazón contra su pecho.

― _Tienes que elegir un nombre―le había dicho su tío en la mañana del sábado cuando se encontraba moribundo sobre el piso de madera donde había estado practicando el baile._

 _Obito apenas y abrió los ojos―. Mmm, ¿qué tal?... Tobi―se decidió después de un rato._

 _Fugaku suspiró derrotado―. Eso suena a nombre de perro._

 _El menor se levantó insultado―. ¡Suena genial!_

 _Fugaku le dio una mirada larga igual que todo el personal que le había estado ayudando―. No suena genial, aunque me ha dado una idea._

La música con un extraño ritmo empezó a sonar y Obito empezó con la coreografía que había estado practicando hasta caer rendido, agradecía el tiempo invertido en el Just Dance. Los ruidos y comentarios incrédulos al verlo vestido de esa forma extraña empezaron a escucharse, pero se concentró, tomó una bocanada de aire cuando venía su parte y empezó a cantar con fuerza― _¿Desde cuándo no recuerdo eso que tengo en mi memoria?_

Fugaku asintió complacido cuando Obito empezó a bailar y cantar sin vacilación alguna. Parecía casi mentira después de los primeros intentos que había realizado. Ojeó el Ipad que llevaba en su mano leyendo los comentarios que estaban poniendo los fans en internet. Sonrió confiado al ver el flujo que estaba llevando todo, la mayoría opinaba que tenía una voz buena, pero que simplemente resultaba ridículo el nombre, como iba vestido y la coreografía. Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Kakashi estaba en la cocina junto a su padre, ambos viendo la televisión de manera distraída mientras comían―. ¿No deberías estar en ese lanzamiento?―preguntó con suavidad el más joven observando el programa en vivo que se estaba transmitiendo.

Sakumo negó―. Por el momento no, seré el representante del nuevo integrante, pero hoy será acompañado por el propio dueño de la compañía y sus padres―explicó rápidamente al ver como se apagaban las luces en el estudio.

―Ya veo―Kakashi alzó una ceja al ver la extraña vestimenta y el baile medio extraño, pero cuando este empezó a cantar se sintió extrañamente familiarizado con la voz del tipo, incluso le parecía un tono bonito.

El Hatake mayor sonrió levemente al ver la cara de su hijo―. Y… ¿Te gusta alguien?―preguntó casualmente el hombre observando el desenvolvimiento de su nuevo protegido. El chico tenía talento. Kakashi se giró a ver a su padre extrañado―. Hace mucho que no hablamos de ese tipo de cosas―se explicó el mayor con una sonrisa divertida.

El menor suspiró derrotado―. A decir verdad no me…―Kakashi se giró de nuevo a ver como el tal Tobi bailaba y cantaba, iba a terminar su oración; sin embargo se detuvo al ver como el de la máscara empezaba a hacer un movimiento con sus brazos como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj, la palabra Tobi empezó a parpadear fuertemente iluminando por fracciones de segundos el escenario, que había quedado completamente a oscuras hace unos segundos, mostrando la figura que seguía moviendo sus brazos como si fuera un reloj hasta que el nombre de Tobi se movió como si estuviera temblando y se reacomodó hasta formar un Obito al lado de este apareció la palabra Uchiha. Las luces se prendieron de nuevo y apareció una figura de perfil, pero fue suficiente para que Kakashi lo reconociera, abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Obito…―susurró shockeado.

Sakumo sonrió levemente viendo el semblante de su hijo―. Ya veo.

* * *

Obito sentía su pecho subir y bajar, la adrenalina estaba inundando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se sentía bien, aun a pesar de las miradas extrañadas que le daban. Se puso en el centro del escenario y las luces se apagaron mientras él empezaba a mover los brazos como si fuera un reloj, el nombre de Tobi parpadeaba fuertemente detrás de él, se quitó la capa y la máscara que fueron haladas hacia arriba por los de efectos y empezó a cantar de nuevo cuando las luces se prendieron―. _El agujero vació que tiene este corazón probablemente sea la única prueba de ti. Aun así estoy vacío, me ha destrozado el alma y no puedo hacer nada_ ―pasó una mano por su cabello como le habían dicho que lo hiciera y soltó una risa profunda mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Los gritos de todos se escucharon por todo el establecimiento al verlo, Obito no se distrajo y siguió cantando y bailando; sin embargo, sus pasos habían cambiado y ya no tenían el tinte infantil de antes. Las botas altas que llevaba le ayudaban a no resbalar, el pantalón negro se ajustaba bastante bien, la camiseta blanca y la chaqueta azul se movían con cada paso que daba. Uchiha ajustó un poco los audífonos grande de color naranja que llevaba colgados en el cuello, en ambos lados tenía el símbolo del Mangekyō Sharingan, agradecía llevar los guantes negros sin dedos porque sabía que las palmas de las manos le estaban sudando y seguramente se le hubieran resbalado.

Dejó salir un suspiro cuando la música se detuvo por completo. Su presentación había terminado, las manos le temblaban y seguía sin creer que su madre hubiera dejado que le pusieran un piercing en la ceja izquierda. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sonrió emocionado, sus ojos se cerraron y alzo el puño hacia arriba. No supo explicar la sensación que le provocó ver a todas esas personas imitando su gesto.

―¡Y este es Obito Uchiha, el nuevo integrante de Akatsuki, interpretando "Donut Hole" que dentro de poco saldrá a la venta!

* * *

Obito iba medio muerto en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres, gracias a Dios habían corrido las entrevistas y todo eso para poder descansar y prepararse mentalmente. En esos momentos se dirigía a su instituto, era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que iba a llegar temprano y todo porque su nuevo asesor de imagen había llegado temprano para ayudarle a vestirse con los nuevos uniformes que le había comprado. Todo estaba hecho a la medida, no como la ropa de antes; además que le había hecho colocarse la camisa afuera del pantalón que ahora le tallaba bastante, incluso llevaba sus cascos naranja con los símbolos del Mangekyō Sharingan colgando en su cuello.

―No creo que sea buena idea que vayas al instituto hoy―le dijo Haruka a su hijo cuando llegaron al frente del colegio.

Obito les sonrió a sus padres con algo de sueño―. Es solo la secundaria, no es la gran cosa―tomó su mochila y bostezó mientras se bajaba del vehículo―. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!―se despidió cuando sus padres se fueron no muy seguros.

El pelinegro se adentró despreocupadamente en el lugar. Se sintió algo incómodo al sentir como todo el mundo lo estaba viendo, pero no lo demostró y siguió caminando como si nada. Los murmullos cada vez se hacía más fuertes y todo empeoró cuando alguien gritó―¡Sí es Obito Uchiha!―el infierno se desató.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer :D espero que les guste, la canción es Donut Hole de Gumi, pero yo me base en un video MMD de Tobi bailando .3./ La versión es diferente ^^ Y me gusta mucho, si alguien tiene alguna idea de alguna canción que les gustaría que Obito cantará la pueden dejar en un review :p muchas gracias por su apoyo, los amo ^^ Y como siempre los invitó a unirse al grupo KakaObi en face uwu el link está en mi profile. Muchas gracias~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
